Heiring Differences
by AJ Freas
Summary: Blaise Zabini, pureblood heir, was getting ready for bed one summer night when a knock on his bedroom door drew his attention. There on the other side stood his best friend, Jason Vaisey, half-blood heir, staring at his toes. "Can we… talk?" This is a companion piece to SDDJ: Auld Lang Syne. This fits between Chapters 21 and 22.


**AN: **This was story was planted in response to the outpour of questions regarding Blaise and Jason's 'relationship', but it was the review from Sadlyinlove11 that finally pushed me to give it a try and write it out for all y'all.

**Heiring Differences**

* * *

**Blaise**

His name was Blaise Zabini. He was a fourteen year old teenager soon to be a fourth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was also Blaise Zabini, the Zabini heir, pureblood, Chairman of the Board for six companies and future husband to Padma Patil.

Today he was just Blaise, but the heir made his presence known. While discussing future plans, he inadvertently told his friends, Harry Potter and Jason Vaisey, about his betrothal to Padma. The pair of them looked utterly horrified at the concept of a contract marriage.

Neither of them comprehended what it meant to be a pureblood heir or his responsibilities. His friends were both half-bloods and Harry was raised by Muggles. How could they possibly understand the complexities? The Zabini name must continue. The bloodline must flourish, an heir is mandatory and personal feelings, ambitions or dreams are deemed unimportant.

Blaise would never be allowed to marry for love. He wouldn't be allowed to dream of one day playing on a professional quidditch team, be an auror, work with magical creatures or any other silly vocation boys dream of including and not limited to becoming the Minister for Magic or the new drummer for Wicked Sisters.

Purebloods were betrothed all the time. It was a tradition, it was common place, or was once upon a time. Boys were known to have been sought after as young as five years of age. There are cases of couples not meeting face to face until their wedding day. Blaise was considered lucky. He was asked for his input. He went to school with his betrothed and had been given the opportunity to court her before the wedding.

With his left hand braced against the shower wall, he twisted the knobs cutting off the stream of water and stood with his head drooping, chin to chest watching idly as water droplets fell to the tan tile floor. For all his posturing as a pureblood heir and his responsibilities, Blaise's mind was reeling. He'd had less than two months to get accustomed to the idea that he was to marry Padma after graduation.

Blaise ran fingers through his wet hair feeling the excess water river down his back. He pushed away from the wall and grabbed a towel to dry off. He stepped from the shower and into a steam filled room, patting his skin dry as he went. He ran the towel over his hair, across his skin and finally stood motionless staring at a mirror covered in condensation.

The damp towel slipped from his fingers and dropped to the floor before he made his way out of the bathroom to his personal haven. That bedroom was the one place in the whole villa that was purely his: his to decorate as he wanted; his to lounge in and dream; his to close the door and hide from responsibilities.

From the dresser drawer, Blaise grabbed clean clothing. He had just pulled his sleeping trousers on where they settled on his hips when a knock on his bedroom door shattered the silence. Blaise frowned and stared at the door, but eventually he had opened for the boy who fidgeted, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, hands stuffed in his trouser pockets.

* * *

**Jason**

His name was Jason Vaisey. He was a fourteen year old teenager soon to be a fourth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was also Jason Vaisey, the Vaisey heir, whatever that means in a half-blood family.

Today he had been lounging at the pool talking with his best friends, Harry and Blaise, on a sunny summer afternoon. Blaise blurted out that he was betrothed to Padma. Blaise seemed so blasé about the whole thing. Jason didn't understand, couldn't understand. Harry asked a few key questions that were on Jason's mind as well but couldn't manage to ask. Every time Jason thought to open his mouth fear kept his lips shut, questions unasked and feelings unspoken.

After hearing all of that, Jason had no clue what was expected of him… if anything. The concept of a contract marriage scared him, but he wasn't a pureblood so he wouldn't have to… his parents wouldn't force him… if he just explained…

It was bedtime, but Jason was too wound up. His mind wouldn't settle and he found he couldn't do much of anything while his mind rambled on from one issue to another without resolving a bloody thing. He managed to remove his shoes, socks and necktie that was still clasped tightly in his hand.

Jason stared at his bare feet. Toes are odd looking and Jason's were no different than anyone else's. The big toe was roundish, and the others tapered off until his little pinky toe which he wiggled for no particular reason. He shoved his hands into his pockets to keep from fidgeting, but he wasn't doing a good job of keeping still.

"Vaisey?"

Jason's head snapped upwards and he stared wide eyed at Blaise. Somehow within the past three minutes he managed to forget that he had knocked on his friend's bedroom door and there he stood, fresh from his shower if the dripping hair was any indication and pajama bottoms. "I…" He suddenly felt overwhelmingly nervous, sick, nauseous, scared, embarrassed and ashamed. Jason dropped his gaze back to his feet. "Sorry."

How could Blaise understand if Jason didn't fully understand? How could he tell his best friend that he had a huge crush on his best friend even though said best friend assuredly would _not_ feel the same way?

"What's wrong? Are you sick? You look pale." Blaise stepped forward and pressed his palm to Jason's forehead.

Jason sighed and waved Blaise's hand off his forehead. "I'm not _sick_… it's been proven to be a biological, DNA… thing; not an illness that someone can be cured of…" Jason blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Can we… talk?"

* * *

**Blaise**

Jason's forehead was clammy, the boy's skin was cool to the touch, but he looked ashen. Furthermore, his friend claimed he wasn't sick and rambled about biology and DNA. He was nervous about something, but Blaise had no clue what it could be. Jason obviously needed to talk, which meant Blaise would listen and be his pillar of strength. Blaise stepped back, pulling the door open. "Sure."

"Thanks." Jason didn't sound relieved to be let in, but he crossed the threshold in a rush, stopping two steps in.

Blaise raised an eyebrow before he moved Jason out of the way and closed his door. "Need a drink? Or are you okay?"

"Hot cocoa would be good. I think. Maybe. What do you think?"

"I'd say you needed something stronger if we were of age; sit down before you fall down."

Blaise led Jason to the settee in front of the fireplace. The fire wasn't lit, but it was still a cozy nook to sit and talk or read or reflect upon one's thoughts, "Cari?"

A soft pop sounded announcing her entrance. Without looking around, Blaise gave his order, "Tea for me and a hot cocoa for Vaisey, please."

"Yes, master!" With another small pop, the house elf was gone.

Jason sat as far into the corner of the small plush couch as possible. He pulled his legs to him, wrapping arms around them and laying his chin on his knee. Blaise sat at the other end watching him. Whatever it was the other boy needed to say, it wasn't going to be easy for him.

Blaise rubbed his chin contemplating on how best to get his friend to talk.

* * *

**Jason**

One of the things Jason liked about Blaise's room was the plush carpet, overstuffed sofa and armchairs while the rest of the house was furnished with pieces from a museum. The two teens sat in silence until their drinks arrived on the low coffee table. They both eagerly grabbed their mug for something to do in the awkward stillness.

Blaise sipped his tea as Jason stared into his mug. He tried to speak several times, but finally Blaise broke the quiet, "It's painfully obvious that you have something on your mind. I suggest saying it and getting out in the open."

Jason blurted it out quickly before he could change his mind. "I'm gay." There he said it. Jason sighed in relief that was short lived.

* * *

**Blaise**

"What?" Blaise obviously hadn't understood since his expression was one of confusion rather than incredulity. What Blaise heard was two words run together and sounded more like 'I'mguh'.

Gripping the mug tightly in both hands, Jason spoke again slowly and distinctly. "I'm gay."

Blaise held his mug near his lips as the two words penetrated his mind and accepted that he understood clearly what Jason had said that time. He then took a small sip, tilted his head waiting for Jason to continue and when he didn't, Blaise shrugged a shoulder. "And…"

Jason blinked in confusion, "And what?"

"Hmm," Blaise tapped the side of his mug with the tip of his finger, "I simply thought you had more to say."

"What more do I need to say?"

"Whatever it is that is on your mind." Blaise set his mug down on the table, folded his hands on his lap and waited for Jason to continue, but the other boy still only gaped in confusion. "Vaisey, usually if a person decides to reveal such a personal secret, there is a reason behind it."

* * *

**Jason**

"Oh." Jason set the mug on the table and curling up into a ball once again on the couch. The boy frowned, mind reeling with how to string the words together in a coherent fashion so Blaise could understand his fears. "You talked about being the Zabini heir. Need an heir. Carry on the family legacy and stuff. I don't know what to do. I'm the only son, the last Vaisey to carry on the name and I'm gay and the thought of marrying some bird so I can have a kid is just…"

His words drifted and the thought was left unspoken. Blaise sat his head on his palm, resting his elbow on the back of the settee. "I'm guessing your parents don't know."

"God, no," Jason groaned. "You're the only person I told. I almost told Potter but chickened out."

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"You like Potter, it makes sense."

"_What_?" Jason was feeling a tightening in his chest. He couldn't breathe. How… what… he couldn't… Jason just stared wide eyed at Blaise silently begging him to tell him Harry didn't know.

* * *

**Blaise**

"Every so often you have rather vivid dreams. The next day you panic and the rest of the morning you spend your time shooting odd looks in his direction." Blaise resisted the urge to smirk at his friend. Barely.

Jason groaned and beat his forehead on his knee a few times making Blaise glad he refrained from teasing him with this knowledge. "Potter would never understand."

"I think you underestimate our friend." Blaise found he had an unnatural urge to stand up for his friend's moral fiber even though he had no real idea how Harry would take the news. Still Blaise felt he wouldn't be friends with a closed minded person.

* * *

**Jason**

"Right, I can see it now. Hey Potter, remember that mirror? Right the Mirror of Erised. You know how I wouldn't tell you what I saw? That's because you and I were snogging. That's right, tongue and lips, naked bodies, the whole thing." Jason pulled at his hair in frustration, almost relieved to feel the sharp pain in his scalp, and sighed heavily. "That would not go over well at all."

"You saw all _that_ in the mirror while standing beside Potter and didn't inadvertently tell him?" Blaise raised an eyebrow giving a look of doubt.

"No!" Jason blushed deeply, "It was much more innocent than that. We were eleven for cripes sake. It was actually just a kiss. Chaste, I think that's the word."

"Ah…"

Jason waved off Blaise's next sentiment. He didn't want platitudes; he wasn't sure what he wanted. No, he knew what he wanted but Harry wasn't gay. "I'm sure I'll eventually get over this thing I have for Potter and find someone new to obsess over."

* * *

**Blaise**

"So you're still into Potter?" Blaise eyebrows drew together furrowing with concern.

"Not really; sure he's better looking than he was when we were eleven, but he's my best friend… and the whole not gay thing. I don't like him, like him any more… but that not what I came to talk to you about… it's this whole heir issue." Jason's hands flailed exhibiting his frustration as Blaise gave a soft sigh of relief. "I can't marry some bird, it wouldn't be fair."

"Honestly Jason, tell your parents. Your mum is a Muggle. I doubt she'll be bloody arsed about any heir issues."

* * *

**Jason**

He sat up suddenly and stared blankly at Blaise. "You… you cursed!"

"I did."

Jason fought off the urge to giggle, his lip twitched. "But you never-"

"Rarely…"

"And you did this time." Jason grinned.

"Hmm…"

Jason laughed and shook his head, "Thanks, Zee."


End file.
